Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by InceptionErection
Summary: Ari and Eames have been dating for three years now, and Eames is acting a little shady. See what's going on here. Probably not what you think but, whateva. This is for all them Arimes lovers. A/E. A short little ONE-SHOT. Songfic. I own nothing.


**Never Gonna Leave This Bed**

**InceptionErection**

**Rated: PG**

**Fandom: Ari/Eames**

**Disclaimer: Nothing that is mentioned in this particular story belongs to me, nor will it ever. All the credits go to Chris Nolan for being my king of everything, Tom Hardy for being the most perfect Eames, Ellen Page for being the most phenomenal Ariadne, Adam Levine for having a wonderful singing voice, and Maroon 5 for writing and performing my newest favorite song.**

**A/N: So, as you could probably tell, I got this idea when I was listening to this song, while straightening my hair. Right after I finished watching The Social Network. All in all, it was a pretty good movie, but the fighting going on in that movie over freaking facebook is ridiculous. lol. It almost destroys my experience of facebook. But, I get all my babysitting jobs on facebook so, I'd rather not delete. XD Anyway, on with my story!**

**Enjoy! :D**

It had been a particularly bad fight, that current night in Paris, Eames had come home late; as usual. And Ariadne had asked him -innocently, of course- if he had been with any women. What girlfriend of three years wouldn't ask their overly flirtatious boyfriends if they had been with other women while they were out at all hours of the night? This particular night he had stumbled in a little earlier than usual, around three, and Ariadne was waiting up for him; as she usually does.

"Eames, do you have any idea what time it is? And what have you been doing this whole time? And don't try to tell me you've been with Dom 'working' because I know for a fact, that you weren't, because I just got off the phone with him worried sick about where you've been this entire time." Ariadne yells at him as soon as he closes the door to the flat.

"Ariadne, can we not talk about this now? I'm really exhausted." Eames asked, rubbing his ear as if it hurt.

Bad move.

"And why do you think you're so tired all of the sudden? Maybe you would actually have enough energy to be a good boyfriend, if you weren't out until three in the morning, doing God knows what with Heaven knows who! Is it too much to ask, for you to stay home _one _weekend, like the old days? When we were happy? We used to get fatty foods, and sit on the couch, and watch black and white movies. I just don't know if I can do this." She said, her eyebrows twisting, her way of trying desperately not to let the moisture fall from her eyes.

"Ariadne, I really don't have an excuse for you. I can't tell you why we don't do those sorts of things anymore, we just don't." He said, plopping down in the armchair across from where she was standing.

"You know why you don't have any excuses anymore? Because you've used them all! That's all you ever give me anymore! You know, tonight, Dom invited us out to dinner with him and the kids, with Miles. I told him we'd be there, and you were out the door to where ever you were before I could even mention it. Do you know how embarrassing it is to tell your friends that you can't go to dinner with them because her boyfriend is out acting shady?" She threw herself onto the couch as she was yelling, balling her fists on top of her knees to keep from breaking something.

"I'm sorry, Ariadne, that I can't be the perfect boyfriend. And that I'm a constant embarrassment to you. That you're so repulsed by me, that you can't introduce your 'shady, idiotic boyfriend' to any of your friends." Now it was Eames' turn to stand up, and pace around the room as he yelled right back. "So, you go. Go to bed, continue being livid at me in the morning and we'll see how you feel later. I don't have the strength to fight with you right now. I'll be back whenever."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I don't know Cynthia, I just really thought things were going to be okay. I don't know where he is." Ariadne confided in her friend as they got coffee. Eames had been M.I.A. for three days now. Ariadne was still a little upset, but she would feel much better if she at least knew where he was.

"Ari, come on. The man was being shady. He wouldn't even tell you where he's been going for the past few weeks." Her friend told her. All the stories she had heard about this 'Eames' her former roommate was going out with, made him sound like a real piece of work. One that she'd like to get her hands on and extract a crucial piece of manhood from.

"I know. But, we fight like this all the time. I mean, what relationship doesn't fight? I just can't believe it's escalated to this." She sighed as she sat herself in a chair near the back corner of the cafe.

"Eames, you can't keep hiding in my hotel room." Dominic Cobb scolded the Forger, who had been holed up in the foyer of the master bedroom on the spare couch since his and Ari's big fight just a few nights ago. Dom didn't think he'd seen the man so down about anything; let alone a female. "Can you at least tell _me _where you've been sneaking off to for the past six weekends?" Dom asked, he wouldn't have even let Eames in his room -he didn't like the idea of him sneaking around when he had Ari at home, waiting up for him- if it wasn't for the look of pure desperation, and the puppy dog eyes that Eames gave him.

"I've been looking for Ariadne's father to see if I could have his permission to marry Ari." Eames finally admitted. "I wanted to go for the more obvious route when meeting up with my team, so we started meeting on the weekends so, naturally, Ari would think I'm out getting wasted. She opened up about her family when we had been going steady for a year. When she was seventeen, her father went missing -or ran away, she doesn't know which- and they haven't been able to find him since. I've been having team look for him with the left over money from the inception job for the past two and a half months. We finally got a lead on him, and so I went home early so I could catch up on sleep before going back to meet them the next morning. I wanted it to be a surprise, if we do end up finding him."

"Eames, your whole relationship is in danger. If you don't go and apologize to her now, your search would be pointless and that would be money wasted. You need to go."

It took Eames, all day to muster up the courage, flowers, chocolates, and speech to make it back to their flat. It didn't help that the directions Dom gave him to the flower shop were very _very _backwards so Eames got lost -in his own hometown- for a little while.

It was finally around one o'clock in the morning, and Eames had finally finished a good, groveling, speech to give to Ariadne when he entered the apartment. He walked up the steps with such confidence, flowers and chocolates in hand, keys in the other. As he entered their apartment, he noticed all was quiet and guessed she was in bed. He laid the flowers and chocolates on the counter, and hung the keys on the keyring, and entered their bedroom that they had shared for about two years.

He stripped down into his boxers, and climbed in next to her, fully prepared to tell her what he was going to say, whether she was awake or not. As soon as he readied himself, she turned over and with the sight of her face, he forgot what he was even planning to say.

"Just, go, Eames. It isn't worth it." She mumbled in her sleep, her face looked like it did the night they fought.

"No, it isn't perfect, darling. I'll stay instead." He whispered. She opened her eyes, to see Eames peering down at her, and she felt the familiar water pooling on her bottom eyelid, as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. "I'm never gonna leave this bed."

"I love you, Eames." She whispered into his chest.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Two weeks later, Eames was notified that they found Ariadne's father, and was waiting for Eames to meet him. Three days after that, Eames asked Ariadne to marry her, and she said yes. Her father showed up the next day.

"I'll never walk away again." He told her in bed the night they were engaged, and he told her that every night ever since; even after they were married.

_Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say, 'I will never walk away again. I'm never gonna leave this bed.'  
So you say 'Go, it isn't worth it.' And I say, 'No, it isn't perfect so, I stay and still. I'm never gonna leave this bed.'  
Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5_

**A/N: So, I slapped this down in an hour, and I have to be up and about seven hours so I only just had enough time to spell check so, if there are any mistakes, let me know!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


End file.
